


A Twin's Promise

by Copperfur, leafmon1995



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series, Digimon World Series
Genre: Alternate characters in place of canon ones, Digimon Story/Digimon World fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: After the disappearance of her brother, Yuuko joins her uncle's organization, DATS, in the hopes of finding him. It isn't until after she runs into a strange boy and a run away Leormon does the mystery of what happened truly unfold.





	1. A Sibling Lost

“Onii-chan… Taiga-kun… what are you guys doing? Papa and Fujimoto-san told us not to play in here!” The younger Kamishiro gazed at the other two six-year-olds with a frown. The Kamishiro twins had been in the dining room with Professor Fujimoto’s son, Taiga (a boy with bluish-black hair and grey eyes), snacking on some cookies and milk while the adults were in the lab. They only left the dining room when they heard them coming down the hall. The other two boys had been more than a little curious about what their fathers were up to. Hence, why they had snuck into the lab and were now gazing at the strange machines and computer that resided within.

 

“Don’t worry so much, Yuuko,” the older Kamishiro twin said as he and Taiga gazed at the computer that was attached to a strange looking machine. “We will leave before Papa, Oji-san and Yushima-san return.”

 

Taiga nodded as he smiled at her. “Aren’t you curious what they’re working on, Yuuko-chan?”

 

Yuuko narrowed her eyes and puffed out her cheeks as her brother answered for her. “Of course she is,” Yuugo said as he typed on the computer. “Papa wouldn’t stop working on the EDEN Project for no reason.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

Yuugo smiled as he began explaining their father’s project. Yuuko frowned, opting to ignore them for now, but she couldn’t deny what her brother was saying. Ever since they were born, their father talked about creating a virtual reality space where people could physically meet despite being in different districts or countries. Their father had been working long hours on this project (with several of his scientists, assistants and techs) for several months now.

 

By the looks of it, he seemed to be getting close to a breakthrough when he suddenly stopped. Yuuko’s frown deepened. That was the day when a strange man from the National Confidentiality Ministry asked for his help on a case and the next thing they knew their uncle, Detective Satsuma Rentarou, Detective Yushima Hiroshi, Taiga’s father and Kurata Akihiro were at the house several times, discussing several disappearances throughout Japan.

 

Their father had been so focused on this for several weeks now, sometimes forgetting his promise — to spend as much time with them after their mother’s passing. They all had been affected by their mother’s death. She just hoped it didn’t drive them apart. Yuugo had been so excited about the EDEN Project. Papa had always allowed them to help him with his designs on the EDEN Project. But now they were no longer allowed in the lab. Yuuko knew Yuugo was hurt and disappointed because of this.

 

Yuuko gazed at Yuugo in concern as he sifted through different files while Taiga sat in a chair next to him. Yuuko shifted her eyes away from the two boys as her brother opened a file that read: DIGITAL SPACE EXPERIMENT.

 

Yuuko gazed at the door; her thoughts shifting towards her uncle and father. Rentarou had seemed really tense when he arrived this morning. Normally, he would bring them those sweet chocolate buns from that bakery that was near his job whenever he visited them. But today he didn’t. He just gave them a small greeting when he arrived with Taiga’s father and the other adults before following their father to his lab.

 

“What’s going on?!” Yuuko was started out of her thoughts by the sound of Taiga’s voice. She looked at them to see Yuugo and Taiga stare at the computer screen in shock. “It's not supposed to do that, is it?!”

 

“No!” Strange coding was forming on the screen without Yuugo touching it. Yuuko took a step back (Taiga following her example) as a bright started engulfing the screen, followed by the machines making a strange cracking and whirling sound. It wasn’t until the machines started sparking with electricity did they finally realize that they were in big trouble.

* * *

 

Satoru gazed at his brother in law as they sipped on some tea. He hadn’t seen much of Rentarou after Akemi’s disappearance. Rentarou worked long hours at Kanagawa Prefectural Police Special Investigations Unit and would visit the twins a couple of times a month.

 

The twins looked so much like their mother with their black hair and eyes. Yuuko had her mother’s soft spoken, shy personality and, of course, her love of food. His little girl had such a sweet tooth! Yuugo, on the other hand, was a chip off the old block. Yuugo was more outspoken than his sister and didn’t care for sweets very much, but he did love inventing and being on the computer. Satoru was thrilled when the twins were just as enthusiastic as he was to complete the EDEN Project — a dream Akemi supported him on since the day they first met.

 

Satoru placed down his tea as a wave of loneliness and guilt filled him. Satoru loved his little angels. He could see their disappointment when they stopped working on the project, but this was more important. Certainly, they would understand. But would they? Satoru wasn’t entirely sure. He couldn’t bear to tell them the truth— that their mother just disappeared one day, never to be seen again. Instead, he lied to them and told them that their mother died after giving birth to them.

 

Satoru gazed at Rentarou, who was drinking his own tea as he looked through the research Professor Fujimoto and Kurata had found. Satoru knew his brother in law never believed that his sister would just abandon her family after the twins were born. She loved her family and told him every day how much she wanted to be the mother she never had and would talk about all the things they would do as a family.

 

It had been hard on both of them.

 

It was tough being a single parent and just as tough when the chance of Akemi being alive was becoming more and more less likely. Not even the best detective could find her.

 

“So you think the victims were transported to another world.” Satoru gazed at Rentarou’s partner, hope rising in his chest. He knew it was a long shot, but by some chance that Akemi was one of the first to be transported to another world… it would explain her disappearance.

 

“I know it sounds irrational, but the evidence lines up.” Rentarou nodded, but he looked unsure as well.

 

“It does seem to fit the anomaly and disturbance,” Professor Fujimoto said as he sipped his tea.

 

“That could just be a… technology malfunction,” Kurata retorted, unsure of how he felt where this conversation was going.

 

Professor Fujimoto placed his tea down with a frown. “Really, Kurata? All technology — lights, phone booth, traffic lights, soda machines, railways, buses, subways— just stop working within a mile radius of the disappearance and only a mile radius. That’s too much of a coincidence if you ask me.” Kurata didn’t respond, allowing Fujimoto to continue. “Gentlemen, what we have here is something quite fascinating!” There was a spark of excitement swirling in the Professor’s eyes. “Whoever is taking these people is able to affect any technology…” Fujimoto tapped the document on the table. “I believe that this person might be digital itself.”

 

Kurata groaned, mouthing: _Not again_.

 

“Can you imagine it? Another world. A digital world.”

 

Before anyone could comment, a piercing scream echoed off the walls, bringing dread and fear to all of them.

 

“ONII-CHAN!”

 

“Satoru!” Satoru couldn’t remember when warm liquid spilled across the floor, nor when he bolted out of the room at the sound of his daughter’s voice; his brother-in-law’s voice all but ignored in his concern. All Satoru could remember was the fear that filled him as he watched his son being pulled into a Digital Gate.

 

Unable to do anything, he broke down.

* * *

 

Yuugo wasn’t sure why the machine had reacted the way it did; none of them had touched it, after all.

 

A moment too slow, he made to move away. But then, some kind of force field activated and the suction began pulling him towards a portal which had opened up. His feet scrambled for grip on the smooth lino floor of the lab and failing. Desperately, he tried securing himself by grabbing the edge of the brick wall. That, too, had little effect as his tiny fingers weren’t able to hold on for very long.

 

His gasp was cut short. Yuugo felt the suction become stronger and his body became airborne for a moment. Yuuko screamed for her brother, prompting their father to bolt from the kitchen, Rentarou close behind.

 

Everyone watched in horror, unable to stop the machine in time as Yuugo was sucked into the Digital Gate forever.

* * *

 

Yuuko cried as she saw the last of her brother. Taiga hesitantly wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort his long-time friend.

 

She couldn’t believe Yuugo was gone. The younger twin sobbed as she accepted Taiga’s comforting gesture, burying her head into his chest. His cheeks flushed a little from embarrassment, but he was glad she didn’t see it. Yuuko didn’t need to know he was embarrassed just from helping her out.

* * *

 

Rentarou approached his brother-in-law, Satoru of whom had collapsed to his knees upon witnessing Yuugo be taken from him. The blue-haired DATS Director placed a hand on his relative’s shoulder and Satoru turned to look him in the eye.

 

“Don’t worry, Satoru. We’ll get him back. We’ve almost completely stabilized our own Digital Gate.”

 

Satoru knew he should have felt something, but there was only grief. “Are you sure we’ll be able to find him?”

* * *

 

Three weeks later, DATS had managed to properly stabilize their own Digital Gate. Rentarou called Satoru in, alongside Professor Fujimoto and Kurata. The three men waited as Rentarou activated the Gate, after the Director glanced at the special device on his wrist.

 

The device was actually their way home if they ran into any trouble. Rentarou hoped they wouldn’t, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. He spared another look at Satoru, reflecting on Yuuko staying with his own wife.

 

Neither of them knew how long this would take, so his wife caring for Yuuko meant everything.

 

A soft beep from the machine let Rentarou know the Gate was ready to be used, so he focused his attention on those gathered. “This is a search and rescue mission only. Do you understand that, Kurata?”

 

The man with an odd hairstyle grumbled but gave his confirmation.

 

“Good.” Rentarou’s lips thinned at Kurata’s reaction, but he said nothing. “If we encounter any hostile creatures, do not engage. Finding Yuugo is our number one priority. Killing is outlawed.”

 

Rentarou knew of Kurata’s production of the Gizmon and had promptly informed Satoru of the artificial beings. As expected, Satoru was disgusted.

 

One by one, the rescue party entered the Digital Gate to find themselves in a whole other world. Satoru, Professor Fujimoto and Rentarou were amazed by their surroundings, while Kurata’s face was unreadable.

 

The former fanned out in a line, looking at everything they could see to try and discern if Yuugo was in this area. It was a few minutes before the first creature was sighted, causing Satoru to stop mid-step.

 

Rentarou and Fujimoto hurried over to where he was and stilled by Satoru’s side. Whatever kind of digital creature it was, it didn’t seem to want to attack.

 

“Hello,” Rentarou spoke in a calm manner. He didn’t want to spook the creature. “We’re looking for a young boy with black hair. He would have been transported here three weeks ago.”

 

The Digimon, for that was what they believed it was, still studied them. “I am Dobermon. Follow me.”

 

Though Kurata lagged, the other men kept as close to Dobermon as they dared. The Digimon soon arrived at a small village where an Ankylomon was tending to what appeared to be a small child.

 

“!” Satoru started and made to run forward, but Rentarou grabbed his shoulder.

 

“Not now.” At Satoru’s questioning, yet desperate stare, Rentarou continued. “They don’t trust us at present. The canine Digimon only brought us here because we described Yuugo as a small child. If we attempt to rescue Yuugo now, the Digimon will become hostile.”

 

Satoru made a strangled noise of despair. His son was so close, yet so far.

 

However, he realized his brother-in-law was right in his assumption. The Digimon clearly had their own troubles. In the distance, there was billowing smoke from what had to be a fire. And as they had entered, there were sections of forest torn apart.

 

_Why?_

 

Professor Fujimoto finally spoke. “Is there something happening here, perhaps a civil war?”

 

None of the Digimon answered him, but their nervous glances at each other pretty much proved it. _And yet they still sheltered a human child… unbelievable_ , Fujimoto marvelled. _Truly the bravest of the brave_. He was amazed.

 

Rentarou shook his head. “Kiba, there’s a time and a place...”

 

“Oh yes. Apologies, my good man.” Taiga’s father, now named Kiba, regretted his previous words. Mentally, however, he was still theorizing on how they could help the Digimon against their foes.

 

His voice strained from stress, Satoru added. “Don’t.” He suspected he knew what Kiba was planning, but he had no intention of getting involved any further than rescuing Yuugo. Satoru wanted no part in whatever hair-brained scheme Kiba was concocting.

 

“But-” Fujimoto attempted to explain, but Rentaoru cut him off.

 

“We’re here to rescue Yuugo and that’s it.”

* * *

 

Of the Olympus Twelve, Apollomon of the Sun was in the village currently. He had been in the village as its Guardian since the boy was found. The powerful Ultimate level Digimon had taken a liking to the child, caring not for his age, but his innocence.

 

Apollomon had stopped by the Village of Beginnings prior to arriving in the village, bringing with him a fiery red Digitama. Though the boy was young, Apollomon believed his bond would be strong with the Mokumon inside the Digitama, once the Mokumon hatched.

 

His blue eyes pinpricks in the darkness, Apollomon watched silently. The Olympus Twelve member had to laugh mentally. These humans were something else to make him chuckle. He admired them for wanting to save the boy – Yuugo, was it?

 

Apollomon raised his head and his eyes narrowed, however. “The child is not leaving the village. He’s under my protection now.”

 

He stood and walked forward slowly, observing the humans react to his voice. Apollomon respected that the first three seemed to understand they were in the presence of a very powerful Digimon, but he found himself disgusted by the fourth’s reaction.

 

The fiery Ultimate actually admitted to feeling slight fear at how the man he believed they’d said was Kurata reacted to his commanding tone. It was like this vile human had been to the Digital World before, several times judging by his emotions, and wanted nothing more than to destroy all Digimon.

 

But why? What had his brethren done?


	2. Strained Beginnings

The sound of droplets pattered on the busy sidewalks and roads of Yokohama, Tokyo as the ugly, menacing clouds travelled across the sky, covering the once blue sky and sun in darkness. The clouds rumbled and roared, announcing to the small people below that the storm would not cease anytime soon. The raindrops raced as they descended from the grey rugged clouds, drenching those who had not thought to bring an umbrella or use better transportation on this unexpected scattered thunderstorm.

 

As the heavy rain descended from the heavens on a gloomy Wednesday morning, passing bystanders rushed to get to their destinations as quickly as possible, and hopefully avoid the worst of the storm. Many gazed at the gloomy sky in exasperation for the weatherman had not mentioned anything about a scattered storm today. Others mumbled under their breath for their work clothes were now drenched and would have to go get spare clothing before heading to work late. Many seemed put off due to the rain, for their plans were ruined, while others seemed relieved. The heat wave had been pretty gruesome the last couple of days, so they were glad for the rain. However, many hoped this storm would not cause Tokyo Bay to flood over. That would just be disastrous!

 

Amidst the chaos of the usual Wednesday morning traffic and the unexpected thunderstorm, a lone girl with rich shoulder-length black hair and black eyes stared at the sky wistfully. The sixteen-year-old teenager wore a black-and-white half-sleeve jacket with two yellow upside down triangle marks on the chest, a short black jumpsuit with a partially white collar underneath, a white belt with a light black buckle, and high-heeled white boots. In her right hand was a black and white device and in the other was a purple umbrella. If one were to pay attention, they would have realized that this was none other than Yuuko Kamishiro, heir to Kamishiro Enterprise, daughter to Satoru Kamishiro, and DATS agent.

 

 _Onii-chan… has it really been ten years… since your disappearance…?_ The teenager gazed solemnly at Tokyo Bay, pain reflected in those black orbs. Ever since Yuugo’s disappearance in that strange gate, Yuuko never quite felt whole. Nothing had ever felt the same, actually. Papa, upon returning from Yokohama, had grown depressed. He would not mention where he went in those hours that he’d been gone, all he mentioned as he hugged her was that he had been unable to bring Yuugo home. After that day, the two of them would return to their home in the Japanese Alps never to speak to her uncle, nor her old friend ever again.

 

Yuuko knew nothing would be the same. Papa would be listless at times, half-heartedly working on the EDEN Project. It had taken almost eight years to finally stabilize the cyberspace connection and to finish working on the prototypes. Yuuko knew Papa was still hurting, but working on this project seemed to keep his mind off the sadness that filled him. Yuuko remembered the two of them would often sleep in each other's arms, grieving, trying to not think of the possibility that Yuugo may never return to them.

 

“Lady Yuuko?” Black orbs travelled to the screen of her Digivice iC. Yuuko’s digivice was white in colour with the front plate being black. The Digivice had a golden screen and golden ring attached to it. “What troubles you?” On the screen was her partner, Lunamon. Concerned dark pink eyes looked back at her in concern and worry. Despite it being the anniversary of her brother’s disappearance, Yuuko couldn’t help but smile a bit at the Child Digimon. Papa had not been happy in the slightest when an egg fell from the sky and hatched into a YukimiBotamon three years ago. In fact, the creature made him uneasy, but he tried to hide it to the best of his ability. He seemed fine when the creature and her bonded, for Yuuko had smiled for the first time in years since Yuugo’s disappearance.

 

However, he had freaked when her uncle came to the house, telling them that Yuuko would either have to join DATS or to hand the Digimon over to him. Papa had been completely outraged by this. He had not wanted the only child he had left to be taken away from him. He especially didn’t want her involved in that Digimon nonsense. Rentarou had tried to reassure him, but the two had not talked in years, considering Papa rightfully blamed him for Yuugo’s disappearance. Yuuko couldn’t imagine why though.

 

Papa had been more than ready to kick Rentarou out of his property. He had not been welcomed there anymore. However, upon seeing the bond between her and YukimiBotamon, he knew the two would be crushed if they were separated. Realizing that he had to put her over his negative feelings towards his brother-in-law, Papa agreed for Yuuko to join DATS with the exception that she would live with Rentarou and his wife.

 

Rentarou had agreed to the terms, but it was obvious he was saddened about the broken trust and hatred directed at him.

 

“I’m just thinking about, Oniichan, Lunamon…” Yuuko knew the adults were hiding something from her. What that would be, she could not fathom. “Do… do you think we will ever find him?” Yuuko knew she shouldn’t be thinking this way. She knew Yuugo was out there somewhere. Alone. And possibly waiting for her to find him. But, despite the advance in technology that DATS had at their disposal, she hadn’t come any closer to finding her brother then she had started three years ago. Every lead she had led to one dead end after another. It was very discouraging.

 

“We’ll find him, Lady Yuuko,” Lunamon’s meek voice reassured. “Have faith. I’m sure we will find a clue soon enough.”

 

Yuuko smiled. She was glad to have Lunamon as a partner. She always did know how to make her feel better.

 

“ _Yuuko!_ ”

 

Yuuko placed a finger on the white button of her blue and white wireless headset. “Hai, Ojisan?”

 

“ _I am sorry for disturbing you from your current mission, but you are needed at B-01_.”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“ _Raptor-1 has escaped and is causing trouble. Miki is on her way to the site, but she won’t be there in time to stop him from causing more trouble. You are the only one close enough to his location_.”

 

Yuuko frowned. What was this? The fifth time this month he ran away? “Understood. I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.”

 

“ _Thank you_.” Her uncle said before the line disconnected.

 

“Come on,” Yuuko said to her partner as she made her way to the parked DATS vehicle. “Leormon has escaped.”

 

“Again?” Her partner asked as she got into the vehicle, placing her Digivice on her belt.

 

“Afraid so.”

* * *

 

Yuuko arrived at the scene five minutes later. It looked like total chaos with all the innocent bystanders around, looking between worried and annoyed.

 

 _What are you doing?_ She silently thought as she exited the vehicle and made her way to the two police officers that were keeping the bystanders away. _I promised you I would find your partner, but I can’t keep protecting you if you keep running off on your own like this_.

 

“Excuse me miss, but you can’t be up here.” One of the officers remarked as she approached them, unaware of who they were addressing.

 

Yuuko lifted up her badge for them to see. “Kamishiro from DATS.” The two gazed at the badge, stunned at who had approached them. “How’s the evacuation?”

 

“Oh, everything south of here has been vacated.” The first officer said.

 

“Lady Yuuko!” Yuuko unclipped her Digivice upon hearing her partner.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I sense life signals five hundred metres ahead,” said Lunamon.

 

Yuuko looked at her questioningly. “Is it Raptor-1?”

 

“No. Humans.” Yuuko’s eyes unconsciously widened in horror as she ignored the two officers and went over the yellow tape. “There are fifteen total.”

 

“Damn it, Leormon! You promised you wouldn’t do this!” Yuuko ran into the clearing that Lunamon sensed the human signals. It was as she said. Fifteen men lay on the ground. Some were completely unconscious, while others were very close to it. Overall, the situation did not look good.

 

“This is Yuuko.” Yuuko gazed around as she requested for backup. “We have victims. They need a hospital right away...”

 

“Lady Yuuko!” Yuuko paused as she heard her partner’s slightly panicked voice.

 

“ _Roger. The ambulance is on its way_ ,” came Megumi’s voice.

 

“ _I’m almost near your location_ ,” came Miki’s voice. “ _I’ll be there in five_.”

 

Yuuko gave them a silent acknowledgement. Not much to indicate that she was listening to them anymore, however. Yuuko gazed down the platform she was standing on and to her shock were more fallen men and a young boy facing Leormon. Yuuko gazed at the boy, still puzzled at what she was seeing. The two were facing each other, one looking excited, while the other looking unsure.

 

Yuuko’s hand reached for her Digivice, ready to assist the boy, but froze when she heard his voice.

 

“Not that I don’t mind your help back there, but what are you?” The voice sounded very familiar. But she couldn’t fathom how she knew this boy. It didn’t make sense. She could have met him in school. No, that didn’t make sense considering she graduated school when she was fourteen. And the boy definitely wasn’t someone she had encountered lately. So why was she getting such a weird sense of deja vu?

 

Without thinking, Yuuko watched, studying the boy’s features. The boy had pale skin and bluish black hair. His hair reminded her of a tiger’s head and the biker goggles seemed to give the impression of tiger eyes. The familiar boy wore a black shirt with an orange X on it, long grey shorts, and black and orange sneakers.

 

“I’m Leormon,” Leormon greeted, looking pleased that the boy in front of him was not hurt. “Are you hurt?”

 

The boy frowned, looking puzzled. “No… I’m fine…”

 

“ _Yuuko! Get Raptor-1 away from the civilian immediately! I don’t want an incident on my hands!_ ”

 

“Hai,” Yuuko said to her uncle, shaking off the weird sense of deja vu that was caused by seeing the strange boy. Yuuko trained her vision on the boy, knowing that Leormon would know the meaning in her tone. “Hey, you! Get away from him!”

 

The two boys turned toward her. Leormon gave her a cheeky grin, while the boy gazed at her with familiar grey eyes.

 

“Yuuko-san! I’ve found him! I’ve found my partner!”

 

Black and grey orbs widened unconsciously as they finally recognized each other. Memories of the past flooded into their minds, making them both gasp.

 

“Yuuko-chan?”

 

“Taiga-kun?”

* * *

 

“ _Oniichan?” He grumbled sleepily as a young female voice cut through the fog of sleep. Small hands began to shake his shoulder, trying to wake him up. “Oniichan! Oniichan! Wake up, please!_ ”

 

Yuugo groaned as he cracked open an eye to stare at the young girl was so desperate to wake him up. Yuugo frowned upon seeing his sister hugging her white stuffed bunny in distress as she sat on his bed.

 

Yuugo tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “What’s wrong, Yuuko?”

 

Yuuko’s shoulders shook, her bottom lip trembling as tears continued to fall down her cheek. “I-I had a night-mare…”

 

Yuugo sat up, not liking the fear that filled his sister’s voice. Yuugo gently pulled his sister into a hug. “Hey, it’s okay.” He tried to soothe. “It was just a nightmare.”

 

“ _B-but it was so real.” Her muffled voice said in between sobs_.

 

Yuugo frowned, unsure what to say to calm his sister down. “Come on, Yuuko. It can’t be that bad. What was it about?”

 

“ _I-I was in a park and...and...and Mama was there...and...and...and you.” Well, that didn’t sound so bad. “And there was a monster…” Okay, now that sounded bad. “He was purple with two eyes…he killed Mama with these lasers...and...and...and...tried to take me...but you pushed me...but he took you!_ ”

 

Yuugo stiffened as he blanched quite a bit. He was glad that it was too dark for Yuuko to see his face when she finally decided to pull away. Yuugo pulled his sister tighter into a hug.

 

“ _I-I’m not going anywhere, Yuuko. I would never leave you, never._ ”

* * *

 

Yuugo woke up with a start, tears freely falling down his cheeks. The reminder of the memory was still fresh in his mind as he opened his eyes to reveal the brown clay of the hidden cave he and Coronamon were staying in. Yuugo listened silently to his partner as he snored the night away. Yuugo let out a sigh as he sat up, wiping away the tears that lingered on his cheeks.

 

Yuuko…

 

This wasn’t the first Yuugo had that dream. He’d been having them for quite some time now. In fact, his sister was probably the only person he’d remembered since he’d woken up at the village. He had hit his head pretty badly, Lynxmon had said when she found him unconscious in the middle of a forest. He was lucky to still be alive.

 

Yuugo frowned as he thought about his sister. Many of the Digimon, including his mother, Lynxmon, had told him he was the only child they’d found. It was very possible that his sister could still be somewhere in the Digital World. Or she could be in the hands of the enemy.

 

Yuugo’s eyes misted with tears, but he refused to let them fall. He would not think about her. He couldn’t! Yuugo closed his eyes as the image of his mother flashed in his mind's eye. The scary Gizmon had no remorse as they destroyed the village. Apollomon had been away when several Gizmon came and attacked the village, setting it ablaze. Lynxmon had tried to get him to safety. She had managed, but she had died in the process.

 

“ _Yuugo, be a good boy for Mama and do not leave this cave..._ ”

 

“ _MAMA!_ ”

 

“ _I love you…_ ”

 

Yuugo shook the phantom of the memory away. Lynxmon’s death and so many others had affected many of them.

 

Yuugo opened his eyes and stared at the opening of the cave. It was still night-time, but he didn’t dare leave. There were still a few Gizmon out there… ones Apollomon had yet to kill. Yuugo sighed. He hated those things. From what he heard, these Digimon were man-made by humans. Whether it was unintentional or not was unclear, since the two worlds were connected to each other, meaning whatever happened here affected the other.

 

Yuugo frowned at that. With the way things were going, he was having serious doubts about that. Someone purposely wanted them dead. But who?

 

“Yuugo? Are you okay?”

 

Yuugo turned his gaze to his partner. When had Coronamon woken up? “I’m fine…”

 

Coronamon gave him a tired look that said he was a terrible liar. “You dreamt about your sister again, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah.” He should have known he couldn’t keep this from him.

 

“Don’t worry,” Coronamon said reassuringly. “We’ll find her. I bet’s she hiding from the Gizmon just like we are.”

 

Yuugo smiled, knowing he was right. Yuugo lay back down with his partner, closing his eyes to go back to sleep. _Please be safe, Yuuko. I promise I’ll find you_.


	3. Occurrences

Satsuma stared in shock as Yuuko brought in Raptor-1 and the civilian who claimed the lion cub was his partner. He couldn't believe it; he hadn't seen Taiga Fujimoto for ten years. The boy had aged very well, losing none of his curiosity for all things digital, it seemed.

Well, he supposed he'd better follow protocol and initiate the teen fresh into DATS. Satsuma happened to glance down at Taiga's hands, eyes widening slightly upon noticing he had a Digivice iC in one of them. The front plate of his was a deep golden colour, with the rest of it being white. The screen and attached ring were sky blue, most likely to reflect Raptor-1's eyes he assumed.

"You just need to sign here, Taiga."

He presented some paperwork to the boy, who accepted it and looked it over. Taiga signed the required sections and gave his signature at the bottom, before handing it back to the Director. Yuuko had told him a lot about his upcoming team-mates as she had driven him back to headquarters, so he knew about the Director and everyone else by the time they arrived.

Taiga remembered he hadn't had a chance to thank Yuuko yet and he wanted to do it before he forgot. He made to turn towards her, but was interrupted by the Director welcoming him officially.

"Raptor-1's been confined here since he arrived in the real world. But he had a habit of escaping all the time to try and find his partner, which turned out to be you. However, on the off chance you hadn't joined us, Raptor-1 would have been reduced to a Digitama."

Yuuko added to the explanation. "As well as him being sent back to the Digital World, your memories of him would be erased."

The Director nodded. "I was also informed you were able to obtain a DigiSoul. Yours is gold, correct?"

 _DigiSoul?_  Taiga pondered.  _Oh, the data around my hand?_  "Yes, sir," he answered the Director. He'd found he quite liked the feeling it gave, the rush he experienced.

Satsuma merely nodded, as if knowing what the boy had felt. "Because you obtained a DigiSoul, had you not joined, you would have had potential as a member of the organization."

The sound of the automatic doors sliding open caught the attention of the three who were already in the room, as two newcomers entered. They were a boy who appeared to be around Taiga's age and a slightly shorter fair-skinned girl.

The boy had vivid blue hair and the brightest green eyes Taiga had ever seen. The girl had shoulder length auburn hair and brown eyes. Her complexion was even more tanned than his own, making him think she came from some other country. The boy's DATS uniform was completely blue, while the girl's was all orange.

"We're back, Director."

Just by being in this boy's presence, Taiga didn't think he could stand these people. He looked like he wanted to tear the pretty boy's face off, noticing Yuuko flinch out of the corner of his eye as she read this off of him.

"You've returned on time, Yuji, Kiyomi." Satsuma greeted his senior officers.

The girl, Kiyomi's, Digimon partner, a green-scaled dragon by the name of Dracomon, was standing beside her, copying her pose. Yuji's partner was a Wizarmon and the elven Digimon stood at attention beside his human Tamer.

"Kiyomi Tamotsu, returning from the British division. I will be taking up my position here again in the Japanese division." The auburn-haired teen saluted Satsuma as Yuji, next to her, followed suit.

"Likewise, sir. Yuji Ishita, returning from the American division. I will recommence my duties here as an officer of the Japanese division." He instead bowed before Satsuma.

* * *

Yuji then turned to Taiga, who was shaking from repressed anger. "And what have we here? A common street rat? What hole did you enter?"

Satsuma would only tolerate so much derision from one of his officers. "That's enough, Ishita." The Director warned the supporting agent. Yuji glanced back, not surprised his boss had spoken, but was caught off guard by the Director's expression of frustration.

Yuji realized he'd crossed a boundary he shouldn't have and bowed his head, lowering his eyes. "I'm sorry, Director."

Satsuma continued studying his officer. "As long as you genuinely are, Ishita, I have no further need to caution you. Ensure it does not happen again. Remember, you were once new like Taiga is now."

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

Raising his head again, Yuji beckoned to Kiyomi and the two supporting officers walked away in the direction of their own quarters. Before he left the room completely, however, Yuji half turned his head and gave Taiga an evil look, as if he were saying: just you wait, new trainee.

He watched for a second as Taiga's eyes widened in shock at the indirect violation of the Director's command, snickering as he walked out. Yuji couldn't wait to  _properly_  initiate the newbie; he was going to enjoy this very much.

* * *

Satsuma observed them walking down the hallway, shaking his head. Was he going to regret being lenient on Yuji? It certainly looked like it but, if push came to shove, he could always suspend Yuji's license as a DATS officer. Satsuma turned back to Taiga and Yuuko, contemplating his options.

"Yuuko, could you hurry and take Taiga to his quarters?"

Yuuko nodded, looking relieved the whole incident with Yuji was over with for now. "Of course, Director."

Satsuma observed as the two reunited friends strolled down the hallway, engaging in small talk as they sought to relax themselves. Once they were out of earshot, Satsuma smoothly faced the automatic doors. "Agent Kuga, you may now enter." Satsuma spoke in his usual official tone.

The doors opened and a black-haired teen stepped through with a Dracumon by his side. Yuuya Kuga was Satsuma's most experienced officer, not even Yuji could compare to the amount of missions he had been on presently. The Director remembered Yuuya'd graduated university at the young age of fourteen, four years ago, and was initiated into DATS at the same time. Yuuya had found his partner mere days before joining DATS, but he was happy he'd joined because he was able to keep Dracumon's tendencies under control.

Satsuma noted that Yuuya wanted to speak soon and nodded to give permission, but Yuuya shook his head. "I would rather not, sir. I might say something untoward."

Satsuma smiled, acknowledging the agent's wit, before focusing and returning to business. "As I'm sure you're aware, we have a new officer. His name is Taiga Fujimoto and he was a friend of Yuuko's ten years ago. They reunited this morning when Raptor-1 escaped again. Raptor-1 was Taiga's partner, so Yuuko brought him back to join DATS."

Yuuya didn't speak at first, instead letting the information sink in. "Will he compromise us?"

The Director shook his head no. "It didn't seem like the ten years apart had removed Yuuko from Taiga's memory. She was genuinely happy to have met him again. I'm sure he'll do his best. What do you think?"

Yuuya smirked and the Director knew this to be a sure sign he was planning something. Satsuma sighed inwardly, realizing Yuuya would never change. "I haven't met him yet, but I want to judge his character."

Satsuma let out a chuckle, for what else could he do? "I'll arrange for a group mission so you can see then."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Apollomon had learned quickly that he shouldn't let the Gizmon's attacks hit him. He had seen first hand what it had done to a passing Mistymon and how the poor Perfect level had died an agonizing death. The Ultimate had to evade at all costs and strike back when able.

Apollomon wanted to get back to Yuugo as soon as possible, to reassure the teen he was still his protector. The Gizmon, however, were making his task more difficult than it should be.

The fiery lion reflected for a moment as he destroyed one Gizmon that'd been unaware of his presence. Then it came back to him in a flash: the night the humans showed up, there'd been that Kurata guy. He'd looked like he had a scientific mind.

Of course it was him. The fool must have decided to stay here in the Digital World and created these Gizmon.

But why? Had one of Apollomon's brethren attacked the man, so he felt justified in attacking them back? What he was doing wasn't just attacking them, though; he was outright permanently deleting them. That would wreck the balance of the Digital World in the long run.

Apollomon had to do something to stop Kurata for good. Maybe a visit to the Royal Knights would turn up an interesting conversation or two. The Ultimate sighed, ripping apart yet another Gizmon, before retreating before a third could fire at him.

He ran at a lope, dodging instinctively when a fourth Gizmon appeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in their own area of the Digital World, the Royal Knights were discussing the problem of Kurata themselves. They knew he had to be stopped, but stopping him for good would prove tricky, especially with those Gizmon he had created.

"Damn artificial shits, they don't have any emotions at all!" Duftmon raised his voice, his eyes narrowing as he observed an innocent Digimon fall prey to a Gizmon's lasers.

What to do about this? Dynasmon was the one to point out they should converge on the man's camp in full force, take out the Gizmon immediately and then drag Kurata before Yggdrasil to face justice their way. It wouldn't bring back all the Digimon who had died, but the Knights felt their world deserved this kind of administration.

Rough and always at the ready, that was the unspoken motto of the Royal Knights. They were always ready to dish out their own versions of justice, but they all agreed on one thing: it was  _their_  justice, regardless of what beliefs lay behind each policy.

* * *

Apollomon stopped by the cave where he knew Yuugo and Coronamon were hiding. If his plan succeeded like he hoped it did, the boy would be able to meet his sister again. The Ultimate glanced around sharply, wary in case there were any Gizmon lurking. It didn't seem as if there were, but he spoke to Yuugo quietly anyway.

"Yuugo, are you ready? I'm helping you escape now."

Slowly, the boy and his partner emerged. The elder Kamishiro's Digivice iC was already in his hand, as if he knew he would have to use it once back in the real world. It was red and yellow in colour.

"I'm ready, Apollomon. I want to thank you and all the Digimon here in this village for taking me in and protecting me for ten years. I just wish I could have said goodbye to… Lynxmon."

The Ultimate's eyes softened at hearing Yuugo's voice crack from whispering Lynxmon's name. He walked over and placed a hand on Yuugo's shoulder. "She was a good Digimon. She'll be missed."

Grieving for a minute, Yuugo took a moment to harden his resolve. He would finally be able to see his sister again after so long, he couldn't wait to be reunited with her. At the same time, though, Yuugo would never forget the peaceful Digimon here and those who had sacrificed themselves to protect him.

He stepped forward, Digivice at the ready, when Apollomon stopped him.

"… Gizmon… I'll shield you as we go through." Apollomon's tone indicated he brooked no argument. Yuugo nodded, nervous now that the Gizmon were here.

Apollomon grabbed Yuugo and held him close as he started running. Satisfied that Coronamon was in the Digivice, the Ultimate stepped up the pace, hoping to out-speed the artificial creations. The Gate appeared on cue; they were so close now.

It was Apollomon's grunt of pain that alerted Yuugo his 'adopted' father had been hit.

"Apollomon..." The teen cried.

* * *

In the Digital World, a Psychemon was running from a trio of Bullmon when a Digital Gate materialized in front of him. He couldn't stop himself in time and ended up entering it. Behind him, he heard the Bullmon gang skid to a halt as they turned and galloped off.

Psychemon continued hurrying through the Gate in case they decided to come back and harass him some more. He definitely did not want them doing that. When he got to the other side and exited the Gate, he saw that he was in a whole other world.

Psychemon recognized this as the real world, understanding Digimon were only drawn here by the vices of humans. Not him, though; he hadn't come here attracted by the sins of humans. He'd been fleeing for his life from the local bullies. That wouldn't get him into trouble, would it? Psychemon really hoped not.

* * *

Having returned to his father's unit after Yuuko showed him around, Taiga had gone to bed after an early dinner. A loud beeping now rang in his ear, causing him to slowly open his eyelids and a groan left his lips. All he could see was darkness. Taiga groped around the area in front of his face, feeling for his communicator. He glanced over at his digital clock, the screen reading 4:00 AM. What the hell did DATS want with him at this damn hour of the morning?

Pressing the small button on the earpiece, he put it into his ear and emitted a rather groggy sounding "Taiga speaking..?"

"We need you here at HQ right away. A Digimon has been spotted." Yuuko's soft voice spoke urgently on the other end of the call. Taiga groaned again, cursing whatever Digimon had escaped from the Digital World and interrupted his sleep. He had school in the morning…!

"Alright.." Taiga sat up in his bed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up and sauntering over to his dresser. The new recruit ended the call and quickly began pulling on his blue spandex uniform. Leormon had woken up due to the lack of warmth against him and sat up, rubbing a paw against his tired eyes.

"Taiga? What's going on..?"

"We gotta head over to headquarters. A Digimon was spotted..." Taiga explained briefly as he zipped up his uniform jacket and placed his hat on his head. "We gotta make sure to go quietly... or dad will wake up." He brought his voice down to a low whisper and grabbed his Digivice. Leormon grumbled and returned himself to the device.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. By the time he had made it into the surveillance room at DATS, the other agents were already there. Taiga was out of breath and had to lean against the wall. "S-Sorry I'm late… I-I had to sneak out without waking my father..." Taiga managed through his heavy panting, his heart racing at about a mile a minute.


	4. Complicated Circumstances

Fujimoto Kiba was more observant than others gave him credit for. Long ago, in the years before Taiga's birth, he knew of his wife's growing dislike for him. Their marriage had not been of love as Kamishiro's and Satsuma's had. His marriage had been arranged by their parents. Their marriage had been for political reasons, to preserve their high status in society.

Kira was a beautiful woman with long black hair, striking green orbs high cheekbones, small nose and a soft smile. Upon seeing her, Kiba had hoped they could learn to love each other. She had seemed nice when they were introduced to each other. However, once they were married the kind and soft exterior had twisted and replaced itself with her true personality. Cruel and sinister.

Kira would always belittle him, treating him like he was beneath her. She would willingly cheat on him and would mock him for his profession. She thought he was a fool for believing in things like Digital Entities. So he wasn't surprised when she left him mere hours after Taiga's birth. Their son had looked like a miniature version of himself, curiosity and all. Kira hated that and had left, leaving Taiga alone without a care. Kiba would never forgive her for that. Taiga had been sickly at the time and when he got home Taiga had to be rushed to the hospital. Any longer and he would have lost him.

Kiba was just glad Taiga took after him. He was like him through and through. He saw himself when he saw his son bonding with the Kamishiro girl. The two had been so close. Shame Satoru had withdrawn within himself, burying himself in his company to hide from the pain.

Despite his curious mind and maybe slight childish behaviour, being a father himself, Kiba could relate to the grieving man. He had lost his wife and almost lost his son due to her careless after all.

This had been why he agreed to help with the missing disappearances all those years ago. He had been tracking it for years before he was asked to help. And during this time he knew that these were not normal disappearances. It wasn't until later that he realized that these disappearances were due to the weakening of the barriers, causing Digital Rifts so to speak.

And he was gladly proven right when they stumbled across the Digital World. It had been quite fascinating actually. They had met the Digimon Apollomon and later a Hackmon during their travels to find Yuugo. It had been obvious that a war was going on. But what, he still wasn't quite sure. From what he gathered from his partner, several Gizmon were roaming the Digital World.

When Kurata first started working on the  _Gizmon Project_ , he had been intrigued. Kurata had never taken interest in anything digital before. In fact, Kurata always showed bitterness and scorn whenever he talked about the Digital Entities (the Digimon as he learned later on). This sudden interest made Kiba believe that he was finally getting through his colleague's bitter exterior. But he had been wrong. He had not realized until Kurata disappeared one day, followed by a visit from Hackmon, that he might be the cause of the destruction happening in the Digital World. It had felt like he had been betrayed by his own colleague. How many times had Kurata pretended to not know what was going on? How many times had he used him to seek out his own evil agenda?

_How could I not have noticed?_

He felt like an utter fool.

Kiba stared blankly at the ceiling as his mind just refused to shut down. All those confusing memories and thoughts had come swirling back to him after he retired to his own room. Taiga had been unaware that he knew what the Digivice iC truly was when he spotted it when he got home. The Digivice had been clipped to his belt. It had looked so much like his own, with its front plate being red (engraved with DigiCode), the body being white, and the screen and ring being a golden colour. Taiga had tried to play it off as a toy he got from a friend but he knew better. This just made him wonder what could be happening.

Kiba hadn't heard from Hackmon in about three weeks. Could something have happened? Could the Digimon be in more danger? What was happening over there?

The sound of his son's door opening soon drew his attention. Kiba glanced at the digital clock, reading 4:25 AM.  _What is he doing up this early?_  Kiba's brow furrowed as he sat up in bed. His son gently closed the door as if trying not to make a sudden sound to alert the other occupant of his departure. If he had been asleep, he might not have noticed this. But this was not the case.

"What could be so important that he needs he get up now?" Kiba got up out of bed and made his way to the door. "He knows he has school in a couple hours." Upon opening the door, Kiba saw nothing but darkness. However, as he exited his room and made his way to the front, Kiba noticed his son closing the front door behind him.

 _Taiga…_  Kiba had noticed his son wearing a blue spandex outfit. It was a DATS uniform.  _What have you gotten yourself into?_

As much as he liked Satsuma, the man was nice enough to keep him updated from time to time on the Digital World; however, he did not want his son involved. The Digital World was a dangerous place, especially with Kurata and his creatures. He could lose him again. Just thinking about the Digital World made him think about Kamishiro. Was this how Kamishiro felt when he lost both of his children?

Kiba gazed at the closed door, conflicted. Should he go after him and tell him to quit DATS? He did have school in a couple of hours. Or should he let the boy be, to fight his own battles? Kiba weighed his options. Despite how badly he wanted to shield his little boy from all the evils in the world, he knew he couldn't. With a heavy heart, Kiba sighed and turned to return to his room.

Taiga was like in him in so many ways. He was headstrong (if the past fights were anything to go by) and compassionate. Despite himself, Kiba smiled. "Who am I kidding? I would probably do the same thing if I were him." As he spoke that, he felt his heart cringe a bit. That was what he was most afraid of. Taiga was his world. If something happened to him and he knew he could prevent it, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Kiba closed the door behind him, Shaking his head at the negative thought. He might not have had many good things in his life, but his son one of them. It was hard raising a child on his own, but he knew he did the best he could. Taiga would be just fine. He raised his little boy to be strong. To be compassionate. To follow his heart. If he could be strong in the face of the impossible, so could Taiga.

Kiba smiled slightly as he gazed at a single photograph. It was the day of Taiga's first birthday. He and Taiga had been smiling brightly as they gazed into the camera.

"Taiga, be careful."

* * *

Years ago he had once followed Yggdrasil faithfully. Yggdrasil was their God. Yggdrasil knew all and saw all. Whatever Yggdrasil said, he did without question. Yggdrasil was never wrong. His will was absolute.

He and his fellow Royal Knights never questioned Yggdrasil's motives over the centuries. They never questioned Yggdrasil's judgement when it ordered them to attack various Digimon for a variety of reasons or to attack any invaders that managed to set foot on their world.

He should have noticed something was wrong when Digimon began hiding. He should have known something was wrong when the rumours of Project Ark was talked among the Digimon he was sent to gather information from. He should have known something was going to happen when Yggdrasil suddenly whipped out his memories, reverted him back to his Child form and then kidnapped him to copy his data for his Ultimate later on.

Project Ark had been the first of many times Yggdrasil's will demanded the reboot of the Digital World. For there was always something in the way of the Digital World survival.

Every time the Digital World was recreated, Yggdrasil would be recreated as well. But it just baffled him how the others could still follow the God after all the times he betrayed them in the name of saving the Digital World. Sometimes he felt like he was the only one who remembered the pain caused by Yggdrasil.

Was this why he kept his distance from the others then? Was this way he aided the Digimon outside Yggdrasil's influence from a distance? Was that why he hadn't interacted with the others in years?

He sighed as he silently watched a group of Humans that were sitting around a campfire. This wasn't the first time Humans had ended up in their world. With the growing technology in the Human's world and with all the times Yggdrasil had destroyed and recreated the Digital World, the barriers had been slowing weakening. It had only been noticeable when a small dimensional rift would transport a Human or Digimon to the other side. The Human's were always nice enough to send the Digimon back to the Digital World, mainly in their Digitama, but it was better than nothing. He couldn't say the same for the Humans that had been transported here though.

The Ultimate felt a twinge of pain in his chest. Every time a Human entered their world, Yggdrasil would demand the Royal Knights to destroy the Humans for he had foreseen years ago that a Human would be the cause of the Digital World destruction.

The Royal Knight sighed sadly as he gazed at one particular Human. The man had short black hair, and glasses over his greyish, almost black, eyes. He was wearing a green turtleneck sweater for the slightly chilly night, brown pants and shoes. This was the man who was currently threatening their world. He should stop them, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. The man was still the boy he saved all those years ago.

_Akihiro… why?_

Years ago a young boy had been transported to this very forest. Yggdrasil had wanted him to kill the boy. He was a threat, like all Humans. However, he couldn't kill the boy. The moment he saw the frightened boy, glancing around his surroundings, he felt something. He had felt a surge of emotions, the boy's emotions and energy that was not his own. He had been startled at first, but it didn't take him long to figure out what this was supposed to be and why he was feeling these odd emotions. And it was only confirmed when he approached the boy. Kurata Akihiro was his partner, his Human Tamer.

"You can come out, Alphamon. I know you're there."

Alphamon stiffened slightly, unaware when Akihiro sent the other Humans or Artificial Digimon away. It was only him and his Tamer. Alphamon gazed at his Tamer. Akihiro was sitting crossed legged on the ground as he stared at the blazing fire, his back towards as he approached. Akihiro did not even move when Alphamon left the forest he had been hiding in to take a seat next to him.

Akihiro didn't even bat an eye his in direction. As the two sat next to each other Alphamon began to wonder if this really was the same boy that he protected and saved all those years ago. Akihiro looked slightly different then when he was younger. He looked older and taller and he didn't remember Akihiro wearing glasses when they first met.

However, Akihiro's actions towards the Digimon over the years had made him question his Tamer. Why was he doing this? Was he still traumatized by his near death experience? Alphamon mentally wanted to hit himself. Of course, it must have been that. Yggdrasil had personally sent the other Royal Knights after him and Akihiro. It was the opening of a small portal that he had found that truly saved the boy. Alphamon never properly said goodbye when he pushed him through the portal. All he cared about at the time was keeping him safe.

"Thank you."

Alphamon blinked as he turned to the man next to him, gazing at him in uncertainty. "For what?"

"You risked your life to protect me from the other Royal Knights and that  _God_. You saved me." Akihiro glanced at him and in that moment the cold, bitter, and cunning exterior melted away into the boy he grown to care for. The boy that was sincere, curious, and forgiving. "So thank you."

Alphamon gazed at the man for a moment before he slowly nodded. "There's no need to thank me, Akihiro. You're my Tamer. I would do anything to make sure you are safe."

"But you won't help me." Akihiro didn't form his immediate response as a question, but Alphamon still answered, dreading the response he would get.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Akihiro's features hardened.

"Even after everything that  _God_ put you through?" In the short three days before they were separated, Alphamon had told him what happened to him in the past. Akihiro had been hurt and deeply upset about the pain he had been through because of Yggdrasil.

"Not every Digimon is bad Akihiro," Alphamon said calmly, knowing that Akihiro would not take the rejection lightly.

"How can you say that?" Akihiro roared, his eyes reflecting his hurt. His own partner didn't want to help him! "That God used you! He took your memories, forced you live among the filth, kidnaps you when he realized you held the X-Antibody and then copied it to use it as his weapon to destroy the other X-Antibody Digimon!"

"You think I don't know that, Akihiro." Alphamon didn't raise his voice and continued to talk in a calm voice. "It pains me every day knowing that the God I serve was the cause for countless deaths. I can't stand Yggdrasil. He doesn't deserve to be the ruler of the Digital World, but there is nothing I can do. We need him to protect the Digital World."

Akihiro simply gazed at him as he spoke and it only took Alphamon a moment to realize that he was plotting something. "I will make him pay for what he did to you."

"Akihiro…"

"I will not hurt you, but I cannot forgive those who had sought to murder us."

"But Akihiro–"

"I will not go near the Village of Beginnings." Akihiro interrupted his protest, knowing that the village's safety was one of the reason he sought him out.

Alphamon know his words weren't going to change Akihiro's mind, but he still tried, hoping a spark of his partner was still there. "Akihiro, please, reconsider this!"

"Alphamon, I am no longer the boy you knew." Alphamon stilled as he gazed at his Tamer. "He died when the Royal Knights attempted to kill me nearly thirty years ago."


End file.
